1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to collapsible vehicle seat assemblies which are collapsible to low, flat positions within the vehicle to increase cargo storage space within the vehicle.
2. Background Art
Minivans of current design have relatively small cargo volume behind the last row of seats when all of the seats are in place. To enlarge this volume, the vehicle seats can be disconnected and removed. This type of seating system is disadvantageous because it is necessary to disassemble, i.e., disconnect the individual vehicle seats from their anchored positions in the vehicle floor and to store the vehicle seats that have been removed, outside the vehicle and these seats must be re-attached when additional passenger seating is required. As a result, the vehicle can be adapted only by expending considerable time to adapt to changing needs regarding passenger capacity and cargo volume.
Some existing minivans include stowable seats which are the foldand-tumble type and can sometimes be removed from the vehicle. Their seat backs collapse forward and then the entire seat assembly tips upward and forward 90xc2x0 and sits up against the backs of the front seats. This provides more cargo space, but the seat still takes up some fore-aft cargo room.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved stowable minivan seat assembly in which cargo storage capacity is increased. Specifically, it is desirable that cargo storage space be available up to the backs of the front seats.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the seat assembly reconfigures in such a way that cargo room is available up to the backs of the front seats. In the reconfigured (collapsed) position, the surfaces of the cushion and back which face up when in the stowed position form a vehicle load floor.
A collapsible seat assembly in accordance with the invention includes first and second risers supported on a vehicle floor. First and second movable supports are pivotally connected to the first and second risers, respectively, by first and second parallelogram linkages. Each movable support has a front end and a rear end. A lower seat cushion pan is pivotally connected to the front ends of the movable supports. A seat back and recliner mechanism are pivotally connected to the rear ends of the movable supports. The lower seat cushion pan and seat back are pivotally collapsible forward to substantially horizontal positions to maximize cargo space in the vehicle.
Another aspect of the invention provides a vehicle seat assembly for a vehicle floor which includes a stowage cavity formed therein. A collapsible seat is pivotally connected to the vehicle and positioned on the vehicle floor adjacent the stowage cavity. The collapsible seat is pivotable from an upright position into a collapsed position within the stowage cavity. A sliding cover is positioned on the vehicle floor and selectively slidable between a first position beneath the collapsible seat when the collapsible seat is in the upright position and a second position covering the stowage cavity. The sliding cover is operative as a vehicle load floor when in the second position.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a vehicle seat assembly for a minivan which is collapsible to a position which allows cargo storage space up to the backs of the front seats.
Another object of the invention is to provide a vehicle seat assembly which maximizes cargo storage space within a minivan.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collapsible vehicle seat assembly which includes a seat back which may be dumped to a table position.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best modes for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.